Simple And Clean
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Pensamentos de Edward sobre sua vida e sentimentos sobre Alphonse. Oneshot, Songfic, EdxAl


**Warning:** Minha primeira fic publicada. Já que essa é uma songfic, e é bem menos do que as outras que eu não acabei ainda, comecei por esta... Claro que não tá aquelas coisas que se diga: Oh my GOD!... eu, sinceramente, achei que essa songfic ficou um pouco "macabra" ainda não tenho a palavra correta pra definí-la, mas...

* * *

**Artista: Utada Hikaru**

**Música: Simple and Clean**

_You're giving me too many things _

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

**Você me dá muitas coisas **

**Mas ultimamente só preciso de você**

**Você sorriu e me disse**

Mimado. Era essa a palavra a qual lhe definia.

Garoto mimado. Pelo seu otouto. Qual era a causa disso?

Dizia o jovem que "não queria ficar sem ele novamente"...

Ele lhe dava tudo. Tudo aquilo que queria.

Mas ainda não tinha tudo o que queria no momento...

O que seria essa coisa? Seria… Simplesmente… Alphonse...?

_Don't get me wrong, I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said:_

"_No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

**Não me entenda mal, eu amo você**

**Mas será que isso significa que eu tenho de encontrar seu pai?**

**Quando formos mais velhos você vai entender o que eu quis dizer quando disse:**

"**Não, eu não acho que a vida é simples assim"**

"Eu amo você"

"O papai morreu, tenho que me conformar e você também tem de esquecê-lo"

"Não, eu não acho que a vida é simples assim"

Essas eram as frases que ecoavam em sua mente, as frases de seu otouto...

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say "please"_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel totight_

_It's hard to let it go_

**Quando você parte**

**Você não me ouve dizer "por favor"**

**Oh baby, não vá embora**

**Simples e limpo é o jeito que me faz sentir essa noite**

**É difícil abrir mão disso**

Era uma pessoa orgulhosa, mas ele conseguiu fazer com que ele quebrasse seu orgulho... ele era extremamente poderoso... e amável, gentil, bonito, modesto, generoso...

Ei.

Isso não está certo.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" - perguntava a si mesmo - "Estou o admirando demais, Alphonse, não é mesmo? Eu... eu estou... eu estou apaixonado pelo Al."

Mas claro que é simplesmente um _amor de irmãos_.

Não. Não é.

Se apaixonou pelo seu irmão mais novo...

E implorou para que seu amor não fosse embora...

Mas todo esse esforço foi em vão.

Foi muito difícil aceitar que ele fosse embora para Shamballa. Ele o fazia mais feliz, mais alegre... fazia sua vida realmente ter sentido... foi realmente difícil abrir mão de seu otouto... e ainda é...

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you come to me and said_

**As coisas diárias que nos mantêm ocupados**

**Me confundem**

**Foi quando você chegou e me disse**

O dia-a-dia deles era normal, acordavam, iam ao trabalho, almoçavam, voltavam ao trabalho, voltavam para casa, jantavam e dormiam. Por que algo assim teve de acontecer com ele? Por que ele não se apaixonava por uma mulher normal, tinha filhos normais, uma vida normal como todos os outros? Por quê?

A resposta era simples: _pois ele não é igual aos outros_.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But that does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

**Eu gostaria de poder provar que amo você**

**Mas isso significa que tenho de andar sobre a água?**

**Quando ficarmos mais velhos, você vai entender**

**Que é suficiente quando eu digo que amo você**

**E algumas coisas simples assim**

Dizia ele que gostaria muito de provar seu amor por ele, o qual é muito grande...

Dizia também que ainda eram novos para entender uma coisa como essa...

Mas não queria admitir que havia ainda uma coisa no mundo na qual não sabia:

_O significado da palavra "amar"_.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

**Me abrace**

**Não importa o que nos espera depois dessa manhã **

**É um pouco mais tarde**

**Apesar dos avisos, o futuro não me assusta nada**

**Nada será como antes**

Pediu, naquele dia, pelo menos um abraço... não estava se importando com o amanhã, aliás, já estava tarde demais para pensar nisso.

E pensar que Alphonse havia o avisado desse dia há tanto tempo atrás...

Gostaria de se juntar à ele em Shamballa... E iria chegar nesse lugar agora, após essa ação que iria acabar... com sua vida...

* * *

Minha macabrenta fic acabou, que ótimo. 

Pergunta:

Minha fic é...?

( )Linda

( )Horrível

( )Podia ir pro anime

( )Deveria ir pro anime

( )Deveria queimar nos mármores do inferno

( )Deveria ser mandada pro Papa assinar

( )Deveria ser denominada a 8ª maravilha do mundo

( )Deveria ir pra favela Cheiro de Ovo Podre

( )Nenhuma Das Alternativas (escreva o que é aqui: )

Doumo arigatou por ter lido.

35146434387384313103544576498774234 kissus. ;

Ja ne.


End file.
